


Come Back to Me

by BBCGirl657



Series: The Joker and Lily [7]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DCEU - Fandom, Gotham (TV), Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 20:59:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5884972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBCGirl657/pseuds/BBCGirl657
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver arrives in Gotham City to find Lily and bring her home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Back to Me

Oliver arrived in Gotham City and immediately started looking for Lily, but when he showed people her picture they refused to talk to her. 

“Janessa? Are you really that stupid?” a voice asked him. 

He looked up and saw a woman sitting on a fire escape. “Excuse me?” Oliver asked her.

The woman jumped and landed in front of him. “Her real name is Lily Quinzel and she’s the Joker’s girlfriend”, she said, “The only way you’re going to get to her is with Batman’s help”. 

“Can you help me find him?” Oliver asked.

“Sure. The name’s Selina Kyle”, she said, “But you can call me Cat”. 

“Oliver Queen”, Oliver said. 

“First things first, if you want to know more about who Lily really is, you’re going to need to talk to her sister”, Selina told him. 

“Great. Where is she?” Oliver asked.

“It’s a little complicated”, Selina said.

* * *

“Boss, there’s a man walking around the city asking questions about Lily”, Frost said.

“It’s Oliver”, Lily said. 

The two men looked at her. 

“I know it is!” she insisted.

“Well pretty boy must really love you then”, the Joker spat. 

Lily walked over to him and straddled him in his chair. “My heart only belongs to you”, she told him. She leaned in to kiss him when he asked, “And where is he now?” 

“Word is he’s headed to Arkham Asylum”, Frost said. 

Lily froze. “He’s going to go see Harley”, Lily said. 

Both Lily and the Joker knew that if Harley talked they were screwed. 

“Well let’s hope she still loves her puddin’ enough to not talk”, Lily said as the Joker scowled. “What’s wrong?” Lily asked him.

“I always hated when she called me that”, the Joker said. 

* * *

Oliver entered Arkham Asylum and walked up to the front desk. “I need to see Harleen Quinzel”, he said. 

“And what is your relation to the patient?” the secretary asked. 

“I’m her brother-in-law”, Oliver lied. 

“Wait here and a guard will escort you”, she said. 

After a few minutes, a guard appeared and said, “Follow me this way, sir”. 

Oliver was lead to a room and he sat down in one of the chairs. 

The other door opened and a small blonde was lead in the room. 

She was dressed in all white and her blue and pink hair was up in pigtails. “You’re cute”, she said, “I must be doing something right”. 

“Miss Quinzel, I’m here to ask you about your sister”, Oliver said. 

“Lily? Why?” Harley asked him. 

“I’m your sister’s fiancé, Oliver Queen. I’ve come to bring her home”, he told her. 

“What does that have to do with me?” she asked. 

“The Joker has her”, Oliver said. 

“Mistah J? No, that’s not possible”, Harley said, “He loves me”. 

Oliver pulled out the playing card and placed it on the table. “He left this in her apartment”, he told her. 

Harley picked up the card. “Puddin’ wouldn’t do that”, Harley told him, “If Lily is with Mistah J, it’s because she went willingly”.

“Please just help me find her. Let me help her so she doesn’t end up here like you”, Oliver begged, “Where is she?” 

* * *

The Joker paced in his office waiting for them to arrive.

“Boss, Cobblepot and Nygma are here”, Frost said.

“Send them in”, the Joker said.

Cobblepot and Nygma entered the room.

“I know I’m not one to ask for help”, the Joker said, “But someone is coming after Lily and I won’t let them take her”. 

“Why should we help you?” Penguin asked. 

“BECAUSE IT’S YOUR FAULT IN THE FIRST PLACE!” the Joker exploded, “If you had never sent her away, we wouldn’t be in this situation right now”.

“He’s right, you know?” Nygma said, causing Penguin to glare at him. 

“What’s in it for us?” Penguin asked.

“I won’t kill you”, the Joker said, “If I had it my way, your head would be on a plate. Lily is the only reason you’re still breathing. If Queen takes her, you’ll pay with your life. Am I understood?”

Penguin nodded.

“And me?” Nygma asked him. 

“Lily would murder me if I killed her precious Riddler”, the Joker told him. 

Nygma smirked at Penguin.

* * *

Oliver and Selina arrived at Wayne Manor.

An older gentleman answered the door. “Miss Kyle”, he said, “To what do we owe this pleasure? Who is this?”

“Alfred, this is Oliver Queen. I need to talk to Bruce”, she said.

“Please come in”, Alfred said. 

The two made their way into Bruce’s office.

“Selina, always good to see you. Who’s this?” Bruce asked. 

“My name is Oliver Queen and I need your help to get Lily Quinzel away the Joker”, Oliver said. 

“Have you ever thought that maybe she wants to be with him?” Bruce asked him, “I tried to dissuade her once. It didn’t work. What makes you think that you can?”

“It’s worth a shot”, Oliver said. 

“You’re better off just letting her go. She’s lost her mind like her sister”, Bruce told him. Bruce turned around and a knife embedded itself in the wall above his head. 

“I’m not letting her go without a fight”, Oliver said. 

* * *

“Boss, we’ve got incoming”, Frost said. 

“Let them come”, the Joker said. The Joker had locked Lily in her room to keep her out of the way. 

Suddenly, the door was flying off its hinges and three people entered the hide out. 

“Batman, Catwoman, and Pretty Boy, how nice of you to join us”, the Joker said as Penguin and Nygma stepped out of the shadows. 

Oliver pulled out an arrow and aimed it at the Joker’s forehead. “Step aside. Just let me take Lily home”, Oliver said. 

The Joker laughed and said, “She’s mine, Pretty Boy”. 

“Gotham is Lily’s home”, Nygma said.

“Lower your bow”, Oliver heard as the end of a gun pressed into the base of his skull. 

“Lily…” Oliver said. 

“Shut-up and lower your bow!” she yelled. 

The Joker watched on in amusement as Oliver dropped his bow.

“Go back to Starling City and don’t ever come back”, she told him, “Gotham is my home and I love him”.

“I talked to your sister”, Oliver said. 

“Shut-up!” Lily yelled.

“She’s worried about you. She doesn’t want you to end up like her”, Oliver told her.

“She should have thought about that before she left me!” Lily yelled, “Now get out! I won’t ask again”. 

“I told you this was a waste of time”, Bruce told him.

“See you next time, Bats”, the Joker said as the three left. He ran forward and scooped Lily up in his arms. “God I love you”, he told her.

Lily smiled. “I love you too”, she told him.


End file.
